


What If? Dawn of X

by IloveeverythingDISNEY



Series: What if? [9]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dawn of X, I spent like 5 mins writing them all, I think I have way to many relationship tags, I will be screaming for the rest of my days about the stupidest retcon ever, Marvel when will you undo the retcon!, Mild Language, Mutants, So many tags, retconning a retcon, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveeverythingDISNEY/pseuds/IloveeverythingDISNEY
Summary: A way Marvel could undo the worst retcon ever.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Luna Maximoff, Billy Kaplan & Luna Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Billy Kaplan & Pietro Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Erik Lehnsherr, Lorna Dane & Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Wanda Maximoff, Luna Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff, Luna Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Luna Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd & Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff, Luna Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Series: What if? [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	What If? Dawn of X

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my other story What If? House of X
> 
> This version is more for the nerdiest of the nerds.
> 
> I have no idea how old the characters are supposed to be, mainly because Marvel doesn't say how old they are. This will be taking place after the X of Swords event which I have not yet been able to read because Marvel Unlimited makes you wait a few months before the new stories are released. Sorry if any of this is wrong...
> 
> Billy and Teddy are married but at the moment Teddy is off doing his royal duties and Billy is hanging out on Earth.

Jean stepped out of the New York - Krakoan gate, Logan not far behind.

"This is a lost cause," Logan told Jean as they walked around the park. "What are the chances that they are the mutants that Cerebra sensed?"

Jean sighed. "Pretty high, all the mutants in New York were at the school and with that being gone, the only possible answer is the twins."

"It could just be a new mutant," Logan replied before he began to sniff the air. "Right."

"I know," Jean sighed. "But it's still good to check."

"Left," Logan told her. "Is it? I mean she did wipe out almost all of mutant kind."

"Not a true consciousness decision," Jean defended.

Sniffing the air again, Logan said, "There, fifty yards straight ahead."

The Maximoff family sat on a basic red picnic blanket, Tommy, Billy, and Wanda on one side with Pietro and Luna on the other. A cliché picnic basket sat in the middle.

Taking in a deep breath, Jean began to walk over to the family. Jean quickly checked her pockets for the small device Sage had made to check people for an x-gene without there knowledge. Because why would Wanda and Pietro be okay with this, everyone in the mutant community hated there guts and there was no doubt on anybody's mind that that the twins had the same feeling. 

"Funny running into you here," Jean said as she came up to the family. She tried her best to act like it was a total and random coincidence that she had run into them. 

Wanda stopped moving at the sound of Jean's voice. 

'What are you doing here, in the states," Pietro asked, his voice rude and annoyed. 

"What can I say," Jean shrugged, "I missed New York."

"Why?" Tommy asked without a second thought. 

"I think the question we should be asking is why are you talking to us?" Wanda spat, while her voice screamed with anger, her eyes were filed with fear. "If I'm not mistaken you think of me as your anti-christ."

Jean blinked in shock. "That's a bit of an over statement," she nervously said.

"Is it?" Wanda asked before taking in a breath. "If you're here to kill me, just get it over with."

Jean took a step back in shock and horror. 

"Aunt Wanda," Luna said, touching the woman in question hand. 

"Thanks," Wanda whispered as a tear fell from her eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Jean found herself asking. 

Pietro glared up at her, "Why do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jean asked, finally using her telekinesis to move the small devices onto the family.

"Don't answer that," Wanda warned her brother, sending a glare his way. "And I'm fine, no need to worry."

"No, you're not," Jean whispered.

"Why do you care?" Pietro asked again, standing up.

"We used to be friends," Jean told him. "Just because of what happened doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

"Tell that to the rest of mutant kind," Pietro darkly replied. "Don't you call Wanda a devil and call both of us the great pretenders, like we had any say in anything that happened to us when we were babies."

It was quite for a few moments before Jean realized that nothing else was going to happen. She had came and done what she had come to do, no need to procrastinate any longer. "Well it was nice running into you," she whispered. "Bye."

* * *

"Did you do it?" Logan asked when Jean walked over to him, his voice monotone was ever.

"Yes," Jean replied, continuing to walk back to the gate. "We will have the results in a few minutes."

* * *

"Did anybody else find that weird?" Billy asked his family as he watched Jean walk away.

Pietro nodded his head in agreement, "Something is up."

* * *

"It's in place," Jean told the rest of the Quiet Council once she entered the meeting chamber. 

Charles nodded his head in thought. "Our questions will be answered in a few hours."

"Hopefully sooner," Mystique said as she checking her nails.

"The DNA test is back!" Sage yelled as she ran into the room.

"Already?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"What can I say?" Sage told him in a joking manner. "My machines are fast. A fact I'm really proud of."

"So what does it say?" Magneto quickly asked. 

Sage took in a deep breath, "They are mutants, all of them."

"All of them?" Charles asked. 

Sage nodded her head, "All of them, Luna included."

"How is that possible?" Kurt asked. "I thought that Luna was a baseline because she had a mutant father and an inhuman mother."

"That was the theory, yes," Sage agreed, nodding her head. "But this test shows that it is not the case. Part of her mutation means that she can hide amongst humans without being noticed, in the simplest of terms."

"Like Moria," Charles muttered under his breath before speaking out loud. "So then what is Luna's mutation?"

"Telepathic abilities, goes nice with her empathic ones, don't you think?" Sage mused. 

"And the parental test?" Magneto asked with a guarded expression, trying to keep things on track. For a long time the man had thought the twins his children, only for that not to be the case. It was still a mystery to him how they looked so much like him and Magda, yet not be their children. All the facts had lined up.

Sage took one last deep breath before answering the million dollar question. "You and Magda, though it doesn't make any sense," Sage explained. "The spell Wanda had cast was meant to harm everyone in her bloodline and last I had checked, and by that I mean last time I hacked into the Avengers servers, the twins mother was listed as someone name Natalya Maximoff."

"Perhaps, Magda had changed her name," Jean quietly said, remembering what little she knew about the story. "To keep herself hidden."

"That still doesn't explain why the blood spell didn't work," Scott told her.

It was quiet for a moment before Xavier spoke up. "The answer to that may lie with your mutation, Erik. After all, your mutation allows for you to control the iron in our blood streams, perhaps it protected you from the spell."

"Logical answer," Sage replied.

"So, now what?" Emma Frost asked. "Do we invite them here?"

"We should probably tell the public first," the Red Queen told her friend.

* * *

"What do you think this announcement is about?" Magik asked the rest of her teammates as they waited for it to start. Many others were asking similar questions.

"Don't know," Doug shrugged. "I wasn't invited to the last meeting, something about a private investigation?"

"Well, it better be good," Illyana mumbled under her breath as she watch Charles Xavier move to what she assumed was the mic. 

"Good morning everyone," the Professor started. "Sorry to call you all on such short notice but recently we have been doing an investigation. A few days ago, Sage had informed us that there were five unregistered mutants in New York which led us to a startling yet reliving discovering."

"Depends on how you look at it," Wolverine grumbled loud enough for some to hear.

"The discovering led us to the conclusion that the five unregistered mutants were in fact Wanda and Pietro Maximoff along with their respective offspring," Charles finished and as soon as he did there was a massive uproar. Many mutant present were yelling at the top of there lungs. On his right, Doug heard somebody yell a lot of curse words. 

"They have no right!" Somebody yelled out, stopping many in their angry tracks.

"They do have the right," Jean replied as she took over the mic. "We can't decide our genes or our backgrounds. All mutants are welcome here, no matter what they have done. That is part of our laws, the Maximoff family has a right to Krakoa but that doesn't meant they will come or live here. In fact, when I talked to them this morning to distract them from the device that Sage had made, Wanda especially seemed really nervous. She actually asked if I was going to kill her and by the tone of her voice, I believe she actually wanted it to happen. M-Day was a horrible day in mutant history, something that the whole world could of prevented if we hadn't lied to her face. The Avengers knew that remembering her children would cause a mental breakdown, yet they keep putting it off. I'm not saying that what she did is justified, all I am saying is that we need to look at this from every angle."

"The Maximoffs are allowed in Krakoa no matter what," Magneto told the crowd before they could start another round of screaming.

"I'm guess there was also a genetics test," Gambit slyly asked. A loud smack was soon heard after.

After a few more minutes of yelling and questions being asked, the crowd seemed to mostly settle down. There was still that one guy who kept cursing at the top of his lungs but that was about it. It seemed as if many people had agreed that the family should be allowed into Krakoa after all.

"Who are you sending to break the news?" Rogue asked after there was an agreement on the matter the Maximoffs were allowed in. 

"We have not put together a plan on that matter quite yet," Scott replied. "But the only thing that we have agreed upon was that Jean would be one of the people to tell them about the news."

"Rogue will go!" A familiar annoying voice yelled out.

"Deadpool!" Logan yelled. "How did you get back in here?"

"You gave me pass, remember that old man," Deadpool responded. "And you have no idea how long I though this retcon would last!"

"Same here!" Gewnpool yelled. "Somebody owes me money!"

"I won't give it to you!" Deadpool yelled back.

"Anyway," Charles started as the pools began to fight. "If anyone would like to go with Jean, please speak up."

Nobody spoke up.

"I'll guess I'll go," Rogue said at last, breaking the long minute silence. She then turned to look over at the fight that was going on between the two forth wall breaking mutants. "Should someone break that up?"

"Best to let 'em fight," Logan replied.

* * *

Jean felt the sense of deja vu as she stepped away from the gate portal. 

"Follow me," Jean instructed Rogue before walking in the direction of were she last saw the Maximoff family.

"Great your back," Tommy dryly said once he saw Jean. "And you brought a friend, how nice."

Billy hit his twin on the back of the head.

"Come here to take back the weird tiny bug you put on us?" The boy continued, much to the dismay of his mother and brother. "Those things hurt like a bitch."

Both Rogue and Jean froze in shock. 

"Sorry about that," Jean told the family of five. 

"What were trying to do?" Pietro darkly asked as Luna tried taping her father on the shoulder. "Kill us."

"No, just checking to see if you were mutants," Rogue said, getting straight to the point as usual.

"And are we?" Billy carefully asked.

Jean mutely nodded her head, waiting for something to be thrown at her head. 

"Luna," Wanda whispered, talking for the first time. A single tear fell from her eyes as she looked over at her niece, begging for her to see if what they said was true.

"It's true," Luna replied.

The family sat in silence for a few moments, probably from shock. Jean and Rogue were just about to leave when Wanda asked, "Were not welcome on Krakoa, are we?" Her voice broke at the end in utter pain. A few years ago she was told one thing, then that thing change, and here it was changing again. 

"Yes, you are," Jean softly replied.

Pietro gave the two a look of disbelief that was soon met with a nod from his daughter, signally that they were telling the truth. 

"All mutants are welcome on Krakoa," Rogue explained in her normal bored way. 

"I'm not a mutant," Luna muttered under her breath, feeling a ting of sadness. She wanted to see the land that the mutants had created and she knew that her father would not go without her.

"Yes, you are," Jean repeated, moving closer to the young girl. She tucked a strain of hair behind Luna's ear, giving her a small smile. 

Shock fell over the family.

"What a minute," Tommy spoke up before muttering, "thats the first time I have ever used that phrase."

"What do you mean she is a mutant," Pietro asked stepping closer to his daughter. 

"She means that she is a mutant," Rogue tried to 'explain'. "A telepath."

"That explains why I can hear thoughts now," Luna said after she made the oh face.

"And you didn't think of telling us?" Wanda scolded.

Luna shrugged, "I thought that might just be part of my powers, just like how I can sort of see the future."

That seemed to be the only explanation Rogue needed because she said, "So will you come?"

Wanda stared off into space for a moment, almost like she was somewhere else. "Is he our father?" Wanda angrily asked once she snapped back into reality.

While the pronoun game generally doesn't work, Jean seemed to pick up on who Wanda was talking about. "Yes," Jean quietly said, worried that Wanda would throw a hex bot at her.

"She lied," Wanda hissed out. "She said her name was Natalya!"

Jean knew exactly who Wanda was talking about and quickly going trough Wanda's memories against her better judgement, Jean found what the woman looked like. Natalya was Magda.

"Maybe to keep Magneto off of her tracks," Luna wisely told her aunt. 

"So will you be visiting or not?" Rogue asked. "Because Remy and I have a date tonight and I really don't want to miss it."

"You say date but you really mean sex," Tommy replied with a grin. "Billy uses that excuse all the time." 

Billy hit the back of his brothers head before turning to look at his mother, the question laced onto his face.

Wanda looked at Pietro who gave her a nodded. "Yes, we will go. For a visit."

"So that means no island house?" Tommy disappointedly asked which got him another smack to the back of his head.

"I'm pretty sure your grandfather would allow you to stay at his house," Rogue told the young man who was currently rubbing the back of his head.

Tommy gave a pleading look to his mother which caused Wanda to sigh.

"Lets just go already," Billy told his twin. "Or would rather have a long conversation with mom about privacy and appropriate behavior?"

"The first one!" Tommy yelled before running in the wrong direction.

"Wrong way," Jean yelled after the boy who quickly turned around and found himself with another smack to the back of his head.

* * *

When Wanda stepped through the portal she expected to feel something along the lines of cold water but instead she found nothing. Her eyes were fine walking straight through the gate and nothing seemed to be messing with her senses, unlike any other portal she has used. 

"That was so cool," Tommy said once he stepped through the portal and was soon met with his brother, uncle, and cousin on the other side of him.

"I know right?" Jean replied heart warmly.

"Welcome to Krakoa!" Rogue greeted, spreading her arms out.

"Wow," Luna breathed as looked at the unique plants and wildlife around the area. "I never knew there could be this much plant life all in one place."

"This way," Jean said after a moment of silence.

"Where exactly are we going?" Pietro asked, less defensive then he was before but still cautious.

"To the Quiet Council chamber," Rogue explained.

"And who will exactly be there?" Wanda asked.

"Friends, family, really anyone that won't throw food or rocks at you," Rogue replied.

"Is she joking?" Billy whispered. "I can't tell if she is joking."

"If they do throw rocks at us, can we keep them?" Tommy asked which got him a confused look from his cousin and an eyeball from his brother. "Billy, if that does happen can you turn them -"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Wanda warned. 

"Okay," Tommy muttered.

"Question," Luna said trying to distract herself from Tommy who was being Tommy. "What is the Quiet Council? And what is happening there?" She pointed to where Gwenpool and Deadpool were still fighting.

"The Quiet Council is the governing body here," Jean explained. "And just ignore Gwen and Deadpool, they're fighting over who knows what."

* * *

The Quiet Council chamber was nothing like Wanda imagined. It was airy and open, not closed off and private like she had imagined. Instead of a long table that you would expect to see in government buildings there were four separate noddle shaped looking tables. Nothing of importance was in the center of the room, unless you consider Magneto and Polaris talking with a few other mutants nothing - which Tommy probably does. 

Rogue coughed, getting the council members and others to look over at them.

"Thank you for coming," Charles greeted.

"Thank you for having us," Wanda replied after sending all of her family members a glare, her voice was kind but a hint of fear was laced into her words.

Lorna moved to give a hug to Pietro and Wanda. "Its great to see you," Lorna whispered to the twins as they hugged back. Wanda's arms were stiff but her eyes were soft and loving. 

"No hugs!" Tommy yelled as Lorna moved to hug the younger set of twins and Luna. Unfortunately he still got wrapped up into a hug. Billy laughed his heart out as he saw the look on his brother's face. "I hate being touched," Tommy said after the hug was over.

"We know Tommy," Billy told his brother before turning to his aunt. "Nice to finally meet you, excuse Tommy."

"Nice to meet you too," Lorna said with a smile. "And it is nice to see you again Luna."

"Same here," Luna replied, wrapping her arms around her aunt one more time. 

"Gross," Tommy gagged before Billy hit him on the back of head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest story I have written on here yet! So proud of myself!
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos!


End file.
